Sleeping In
by mondlersphalange
Summary: Another quick Mondler one-shot, set in season five. Monica and Chandler accidentally sleep in and their secret is almost revealed. Please read and review!


**Sleeping In**

 _Hi everyone! First of all I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews my last story, Early Mornings, received. I wasn't really expecting it, I didn't think there were still a lot of Mondler fans out there! It really means a lot to me that people take the time to review my stories, as a lot of work goes into them and it's nice to know people enjoy them._

 _This is yet another Mondler one-shot (until I get the hang of writing fanfic this is probably all I will post), set in season 5. Let's just go with the fact that none of the rest of the gang know about Monica and Chandler yet. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything to do with FRIENDS._

* * *

Monica slowly opened her eyes and checked the time on her clock. Five thirty. She groaned, rolled back around to face Chandler and went back to sleep.

She woke again a few minutes later to the sound of voices coming from her kitchen. _Wait a_ _minute,_ she thought. _It's barely six in the morning._ Chandler was still asleep next to her. She checked the time again. Eleven fifteen. _Eleven fifteen, why does that sound bad?_ Then she finally woke up properly and it hit her. "Oh my god Chandler, Chandler wake up, wake up!" she whispered. She could now clearly hear the rest of the gang outside. She could hear Ross talking about dinosaurs, for a change, and Joey rooting around in the fridge. "What is it, Mon", Chandler said groggily. "We overslept! It's past eleven! Everyone's outside and they're going to come in here and find out about us, and then we'll have to explain, and we'll never get a moment to ourselves ever again!" She said this very quickly and all in one breath. She was now breathing very heavily. She kept darting her eyes towards the door, as if someone would come in at any moment. "Mon," Chandler started. "Monica. Look at me." She averted her gaze from the door and turned to face him. "First of all breathe. Secondly," he said as he gently took her face in his hands and brought it back towards him, as she was once again looking at the door. "Think about it. It's gone eleven. They've probably been here for a while. They know you worked late at the restaurant last night, and they think that I have an 'early meeting' at work. If they haven't come looking for us at this point, they probably won't at all." She finally calmed down. "Okay," she said. "Okay". Chandler kissed her hair and pulled her closer as they settled back down under the covers and fell asleep.

They both woke suddenly to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Mon, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Chandler nodded at Monica, silently urging her to reply. "Um, yeah, I'm fine Rach. I got in really late last night and I'm just tired." Chandler gave her a smile. "Do you know where Chandler is?" Rachel said. "Say no, say no." Chandler whispered as he started to plant kisses down Monica's jawline. "No, but I think he said he had an early meeting at work," she tried not to laugh and playfully hit Chandler to get him to stop. "Oh yeah! That's where he is! I knew he said he was going somewhere!" she heard Joey shout from the kitchen. "Well we were just about to go down to the coffee house," Rachel said. "Wanna come?" Monica couldn't think straight with Chandler lying next to her. "Yeah, okay," she said absentmindedly. Chandler looked up at her. "I mean, no! Sorry Rach, I'm really tired," Monica corrected herself just in time. "Okay, see you later then." Rachel said. "Bye!" Monica managed to get out, before Chandler flipped her on top of him and started kissing her madly. She was going to be 'tired' for a while, and Chandler's meeting was going to last all day.

* * *

 _Too much dialogue? This is a bit similar to my last fic, but I just want to get the hang of writing for a while before I start anything multi-chaptered. I'm also very busy at the moment, I probably won't update very frequently for a while. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
